Pure Solitary
by xtiffany
Summary: Derek and Casey are forced to dwell in their basement. Together. What could go wrong?
1. The Punishment

**Oh my goodness. I am having major writer's block. My stories aren't doing to well. Ideas are not an option, here. But, hold on, I just thought of something! Okay, here goes.**

**Summary: Nora and George are unable to bare with Derek and Casey's outrages. So, they turn to the only thing that can keep them sane. Pure solitary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LwD or any of its characters. But that may just change soon enough.**

* * *

**Pure Solitary - Ch. 1**

"I was _watching _that," Casey said, reaching for the stolen remote. Derek remained oblivious to her comment as he flipped the channel, keeping the TV out of her control. "_Derek_," she hissed, shoving him in the shoulder.

"What," he groaned, returning the gesture. "Ever heard the term, 'first come, first serve'?"

"But _I_ was here _first_, you moron," she said, giving him a blow to the arm.

"Not in this household, you weren't."

He gave her a good smack on the shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Still haven't gotten over the fact that this isn't just your domain any more, have you, _Der_?" She barked, smacking him lightly, but firmly, on the cheek. The better side of her resisted the urge to slug him.

"It still _is_, Spacey," he retorted, tugging her hair.

"_God_," she said, giving him good knuckles to the stomach. "You-_ugh_-are-the-most-_arrogant_-guy-I've-_ever_-met!"

Soon, they were in a one-on-one combat, throwing slaps and insults everywhere.

"Guys, guys," George cried, emerging from the kitchen. "Stop this, _right_ now."

His command seemed unnoticed; Casey was struggling to free herself from a headlock, her hair mangled. George practically growled as he stormed over to pry the two apart.

"Derek-_ack_-and Casey," he barked, holding the two apart. The two kept swinging at each other. As one blow missed George by nearly an inch, he finally lost it and roared, _"Enough!_"

Derek and Casey stopped immediately. They were, to say the least, very intimidated as a single vain pulsed on George's forehead.

"You two," he growled, pushing the two farther apart with such force, even Derek almost fell back. "Have been fighting nonstop the past eight days. Although, it _is_ a tad hard counting, as the two of you have been bratting every other second."

"George," Casey started, her voice shaky with fear. "I--"

"No," he interrupted firmly. "It's about time your mother and I take serious action."

"Oh, come _on, _Dad," Derek said, and Casey almost gaped at his courage. "I'm already grounded for the weekend..."

"I'm not talking about grounding," he hissed.

"Then... what are you talking about?" Derek said, fear finally coming into his eyes.

George took a deep breath before continuing.

"Solitary."

XOXOXO

"Wait," Casey retorted hoarsely. "You mean..."

"You two will be confined into the basement, with the exception of school and family meals, or unless we say so."

"But, where will you and Nora sleep?" Derek added.

"We'll be taking Casey's room, seeing as it was our old room," he said, his pulse slowly going back to its normal rate. "I want you two to get packed up, only taking the neccesaries. No questions," he added before storming back into the kitchen. But the order was not needed; the two were speechless.

Soon, Derek and Casey were heaving boxes of clothes, books, magazines, etc into the basement. The two didn't dare start a fight, just in case George had something else up his sleeve.

"I cant believe this," Derek muttered when George was out of earshot. "Sharing a room with _you_."

"Oh, Derek," she sneered. "I think it's me who should be more bummed about this whole thing."

"Well, if you didn't have to _bitch_ about the stupid remote," he sneered, setting down a box.

"Well, if you didn't have to be an _ass_ and steal it..."

"Well if you didn't move in here in the firs--" Derek stopped, silent, when George had emerged, rubbing his hands together.

"Alright, kids, you can settle in by putting some clothes in the two dressers over there, one for each of you. No contact with friends outside of school," he said, then turning to Derek and adding, "Cellphone."

Derek groaned as he dug into his pocket, and momentarily slapped the phone into his fathers outstretched hand.

"Dinner'll be ready in about an hour, which gives you enough time to settle," he said, nodding at the two before making his way to the kitchen.

Casey stopped him suddenly. "Wait, George," she said, causing him to turn around. "Where'll we be sleeping, I forgot to ask. You're not going to make us sleep on the floor, are you?"

He smirked. "No, that would be _too_ heartless. You're seperate beds are over in that corner," he said, before giving a half-smile and escaping full into the kitchen.

* * *

**Well, it isnt a cliff, but I just wanted to show you what the story would look be like. If you like it, please feel free to review!! **


	2. The Complaints

**I don't really have anything to say.**

* * *

**Pure Solitary - Ch. 2**

"Morning," Casey chirped, dancing into the kitchen. She quickly swallowed her words, however, when she saw that Derek was the only one in the kitchen. "Oh. Nevermind."

"Love ya, too, Case," he said, taking a swig of milk. She did a double take.

"_Please_, don't tell me that's the last of the..." He belched proudly.

"Milk," she finished, groaning and rolling her eyes. "You pig."

"How'd you sleep, sister dear," he said rather than asked.

"Terribly," she groaned. "I can't believe George is having us sleep on _air matresses_."

He gave a half smirk. "What'd you expect... he'd give us two twin sized beds? Grow up, Case."

"Ugh. Don't tell me _you_ slept well," she hissed.

"Not really," he said, shaking his head. "You snore like a hippo." He needn't say anymore.

She tackled him.

XOXOXO

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Sam asked, suddenly appearing behind Derek.

"Had trouble sleeping," he said. "Casey snores. I mean, she _really_ snores."

Sam looked at him in question. "And you know this... how?"

"Long story," Derek said, shaking his hand.

"You and Casey got into a fight, and your Dad's making you share a room," Sam sighed.

"O-kay," Derek said, slowly. "I guess not as long as I thought."

He stuffed a book into his bag. "Well, anyways, the point is, I didn't get any sleep."

"Heh," Sam huffed. "I didn't think you two were capable of being within five meters of each other... I'd _love _to see how this'll turn out."

"Yeah," Derek muttered under his breath, as he closed his locker. "Me too."

XOXOXO

Casey jumped when she heard Emily squeal behind her. She braced herself.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god_," she screamed, causing people to jerk around. "You are sharing a room with _Derek Venturi_!"

Casey glanced around, before whispering, "How do you find these things out?"

"Well, I heard from Tori, who heard from Kendra, who heard from Sheldon, who heard from Sam, who was told by... guess who," she said.

"Derek." Casey finished, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Em, this whole 'share-a-room' punishment isn't what you would call 'fun'."

"Well, that's easy for _you _to say, you're his sister," she cried, throwing her hands up.

"_Step_-sister," Casey corrected.

"Beside the point," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, just being in his presence..."

"Makes me _sick_," she interjected, pretending to gag. Then, the bell rang, and Emily took hold of Caseys free arm, and they made their way to French as Emily gushed about how Derek might smell like in the morning.

XOXOXO

"_De-rek!_" Casey cried, chasing him around the room. He waved the papers in the air.

"C'mon, Casey, just let me borrow them, I'll give 'em back," he taunted, hopping over his mattress.

"Derek, give them _back_," she roared, reaching out. Caught up in the humor, Derek found himself falling flat on his stomach, tripping over a pink, sequined skirt. She quickly siezed the oppurtunity, and yanked the papers from his hands. "That's what you get, jackass."

"C'mon Case," he repeated, between laughs. "I'm too tired to work on French... it's been a long day, on account of I didn't get any sleep."

She scowled. "This is _your_ fault, anyway."

He snorted, then returned the scowl. "My house, my TV."

"Kids," came a call from upstairs. "I sure hope you two aren't fighting... because the toilets _are_ getting a little dirty."

The two exchanged worried looks.

"No, Dad," Derek called, sweetly as he dared. "We're getting along _just _great!"

"Ugh," Casey moaned, plopping down on the corner of her mattress. "This is _hopeless_."

"Yeah," he said, plopping himself down as well. "I haven't gone on a date in _24_ hours."

"Wow," she said, acting enthused. "New record! On the bright side, you can count to twenty four!"

"Ha ha," he replied sarcastically, yet unable to hide his smirk. He gave a good, long yawn. "Man, I'm _beat_."

"Yeah," she said, crawling under her blankets and snuggling under. "Me too."

"'Night, Spacey," he yawned, pulling the sheets up to his chin.

She groaned in agreement, already half asleep.

"Oh and Casey?" She opened one eye.

"What?"

"Don't snore."

* * *

**How is it, how is it? Thanks for the feedback, I really think I can do a lot with this story. I'd love getting more reviews from you.**

**Lahve,**

**Tiffany**


	3. The Prank

_Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, I'm definitely looking forward to more feedback. If you have any ideas, please feel free to share. Thanks._

* * *

**Pure Solitary - Ch. 3**

Casey had trouble breathing. Her air was limited. She opened her eyes, only to find more darkeness. She pulled the piece of fabric from her face and looked at it.

Dereks blue checkered boxers.

Casey screamed. _Loud_.

XOXOXO

Casey threw her books into her bag with such force, Emily thought the bag would tear at any given second. She put an arm an Caseys. "Case," she said, slowly. "Are you okay?"

"No," she grumbled, pulling away from Emily's grasp.

"What did Derek do," Emily asked, trying to sound as sugary sweet as possible.

"It's more like what he _didn't _do, Em," Casey cried, her eyes darkened. "He put his boxers over my face while I was sleeping."

A smile slowly crept on Emily's mouth. Caseys jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide with distaste.

"Emily, that is disgusting..."

"Okay," Emily interrupted. "As perverted as this _may _seem... it's kind of _hott_."

Casey flinched and shuddered. "Ew, ew, ew, _ew_."

Emily rifled out a laugh. "Relax, Case, I'm just kidding."

"Not funny, Em," she said, rolling her eyes and shutting her locker. "Who _knows_ what Derek _did_ in those..." She gagged, leaning over a trashcan. This made Emily laugh harder, as she patted her friends back.

"I bet he wouldn't stoop _that_ low," she said between laughs. "It was _probably_ clean."

But Casey was too distracted to hear the last part of her sentence; Derek made his way through the crowd. He quickly spotted Casey glaring at him, huffing, and he started to sprint the other way. She gave a small roar before chasing after him.

"Casey, no!" She heard Emily cry, but nothing would stop her. Derek turned a corner; she was too fast. She lurched herself onto the hem of his jacket and yanked him with an impressive amount of force.

With one swift move, she pinned him against a wall, her hands gripping his wrists, making sure he couldn't get away.

"You-are-_so_-dead," she spat, between pants.

"Casey," he cried, his voice raspy. "Why don't you put me down, and we can discuss it in a calm, mature, adult way..."

"_Mature_?" She hissed. "_Adult?_ Derek, you wouldn't understand the meaning of those two words even if they danced up and kicked you in the face."

He gave a slow shuddering breath. People started to gather around them, faint whispers heard throughout the crowd. But Casey kept him glued to the wall, her eyes growing darker and darker.

"Why?" She barked. "Why did you do that?"

It took up every ounce of his courage and energy to shrug and mutter, "It stopped the snoring." The air cackled over the small laughs in the crowd as Casey used her right hand to slap him across the face. Burning tears pricked her eyes, but she kept them back.

"You ruined my _life_, Venturi," she whispered, before letting him go, and running around the corner, her face buried in her arm.

XOXOXO

Casey stormed down into the basement, tossing her bad onto the floor, then lurching herself onto her bed. Her head was throbbing as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"Casey?"

She looked up as she saw Marti skipping over to her, a worried look on her face. "Casey, what's wrong?" Marti plopped herself down next to Casey, rubbing her back.

"Y-your brother h-happened," she whimpered, slowly laying herself down on Marti's lap.

"What did Smerek do?" Marti squeaked, stroking Caseys head, causing her tensed shoulders to ease. "Did he hurt you?"

"Y-yeah, h-he did-d," Casey said, as tears slowly crept across the bridge of her nose. She wiped them away, preventing them from soaking Marti's legs. She felt exhausted. "He was just b-being a jerk."

The next words that Marti spoke seemed muffled, as Casey slowly drew her eyes closed.

XOXOXO

Derek walked into the house slowly, checking behind the door, then glancing around. He set himself on the couch, deciding to let Casey have the room to herself. His chest tightened as her heard footsteps emerging from the kitchen. He let out a long breath when Marti plopped herself down next to him.

"You hurt Casey, Smerek," she said crossly. "That's mean, you should say sorry." She looked up at him thoughtfully, but when she saw no signs of reply, she got up and galloped up the stairs.

Those words lingered in his thoughts. _Sorry_. God, how he hated that word. He was never used to saying it, let alone to his step-sister. Maybe, he thought, the boxers prank _did_ go too far. But he had to protect his rep. Even after she ran off, Derek had simply popped his collar and started off in the other direction.

Apologizing was sounding more and more like a death sentence.

* * *

_So I had originally planned for Casey to talk to Paul, but who doesn't want Marti's comfort, right? Anways, thought it would be a good idea to leave it there, I may continue later tonight. I would love to get more feedback, as I've mentioned at the start. It's a pleasure hearing from you guys._


	4. The Bet

**Author's note:** Before you guys so all confused, I should probably intervene. I'm aware that there are plenty other stories with this kind of plot, yes. I'm also aware that we aren't the same people and we don't have the same spin on things ;) And about **BTSS**, I am very much in a writer's block with that one. When someone can offer me an idea on that one, I'd be more than excited to continue. One more thing, I just wanted to make clear of my inexperience with the previous chapters, and I'm determined to get the characters more into... well, character. I hope you enjoy, and without further adeu, here is **Pure Solitary** :)

_Well, _that _took forever ;P_

* * *

**Pure Solitary - Ch. 4**

"Knock, knock?"

Derek poked his head into the basement, just _slightly_ terrified.

"Leave, leave," Casey sighed, her back to him. She was sitting on her blown-up air mattress, skimming through a _Teen Vogue_ magazine.

"Afraid I can't do that, Space Case," he said, cautiously, but cooly, walking into the room. "I'm practically _confined_ to this room, so anywhere else would be pretty much a death sentence to my Dad."

She didn't smile, nor did she acknowledge his full presence.

"_Teen Vogue_?" He snorted, "Isn't that _too_ stylish for your taste? Shouldn't you be reading _Loser's Digest_, or something?"

"Derek," she said sharply, turning to face him. "If you came down here to insult me, I suggest you _don't_."

He wasn't taken aback. Not one bit.

"And why is that?"

"Because at any given moment, my 'Anti-Violence' barrier might just burst and I might just send your ass to the Atlantic," she said, serious.

He snorted, "_You _have an 'Anti-Violence' barrier? Since _when_?"

"Since I was forced to share a room with you and I decided I didn't want to end up in a worse situation... not that there's anything worse than being in a room with _you_."

"Oh, Casey," he put a hand over his heart. "I've never been so touched in my life."

"I'm sure the truck-load of your share of... _whores_ would beg to differ."

"Hey, hey," he said, suddenly. "I'm still pure, Case."

"Oh, yeah? Give me a break, Derek," she retorted.

"Whatever," he shook his head. "I just came down here to--"

"Say you're sorry?" She interrupted. "Well, apology _not _accepted."

"Don't worry," he smirked. "Apology _not_ offered."

She narrowed her eyes, which threatened to kill, at him, "Go. away."

"Woah, woah, wait," he backed up, putting his hands up. "I said I wasn't offering an apology. I didn't say I didn't regret it..."

Casey softened a little, "Did you...?"

He sighed and looked down.

She put her hand on his arm, and tried to read his expression.

"Did you, Derek?"

He looked up, the corner of his mouth curved upward in a sly smile.

"Not a chance."

--

"Two months."

Lizzie looked up from her book to see Edwin smiling proudly, holding a couple charts and a clip-board in his hands.

"What?"

"I give Casey and Derek two _months _before either of them cave and suck up to Dad," he said challengingly.

"No way," she said, unconvinced. "I give them... at _least_ a month and a half. There's no way Casey's _that _strong."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to bet on that?"

He held out his hand.

She looked at it, unphased, and smirked, "Who do you think you're dealing with here?"

She shook it, her "Go Green" ring shimmering in the same way her eyes did. In confidence.

"I bet you..." Edwin thought for a moment. "Chores. I bet you chores for three months."

"No way!" She said again, "That's way too original. Be unique for crying out loud!"

"Okay, okay, fine. What did you have in mind then?"

"Uh," she sputtered. "How about... sibling service?"

"_Sibling service_?"

"Yeah," she said. "Whoever wins, the other sibling has to perform public service. Which means doing whatever the winner wants. Chores included."

"Reasonable," Edwin shrugged.

"Same time amount," she added. "Three months. Oh, and, be prepared to lose." She smiled.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows. "Care to make that interesting, then?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about 'sibling service' with the bonus of free usage of the loser's belongings whenever."

"What, of mine, could you possibly want to use?" Lizzie crossed her arms.

He shrugged again, "I like your stereo system. Oh! And your therapedic mattress!"

"Are you kidding?" Her eyes went wide. "There's not way you're sleeping in my be--"

"Ah, ah, ah," he waved his finger. "Are you _chickening out_ on a bet? Lizzie, I thought I knew you better than that." He feigned dissapointment.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Get your maid apron on, 'cause you're as good as finished."

--

"Hey kiddo."

Nora acknowledged as Casey walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Derek?" Her mother asked.

"Hopefully dropping dead somewhere," Casey mumbled.

Nora cocked her head to one side and shrugged.

"Don't forget," she reminded. "It _is _partially _your _fault that you're in this situation."

"Not really," she didn't feel so much in defensive mode at the moment. "But whatever. I'm a McDonald, I can handle whatever _George_ can dish."

"Now, what is _that _supposed to mean, Case?" Nora quickly came to her husband's defense.

"Come on, Mom," she said, as if it were obvious. "It's _George_."

Her mother chuckled, "I guess there's not arguing with that."

They both giggled, and Nora took her daughter's hand.

"But, sweetie, he's just trying to teach you a lesson," she said seriously. "You know that."

"Sorry, Mom," Casey sighed, "But I think the only thing that Derek can teach me is how to take vodka shots off of some girl's cleavage," she joked.

Nora wasn't amused, "I'm serious, Casey. I really want you to benefit from this."

"I'll try," she said, not convinced herself. "I would tell you I'd promise, but I wouldn't hold your breath on it."

Nora tried on a smile, and patted Casey's hands. "I know you'll find a way out... or in... And you'll come out on top. Us McDonalds always do," she winked.

"Do us McDonalds have the tempting urge to throw their step-brothers off of a cliff?"

"I'll let you know when I find one as 'terrible' as Derek," Nora joked, "Until then, you can ask Lizzie."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"By the way," her mom added. "How's the solituation coming along?"

Casey almost gagged at her mom's rendition of her confinement, combining solitary and situation.

"Well, let's see," she wrinkled her nose. "It's pretty much going as well as a jungle cat barred up with a house rat. And let's just say there's no holes or any means of escape."

"Uh huh," Nora said slowly. "And who might the _jungle cat_ be in this situation?"

Casey thought a moment, then smirked. "Me."

Nora grinned.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Feedback? Or not... haha, whatever floats your boat.


End file.
